When She's Gone (NaLu)
by LovelyFairytail
Summary: He never knew why their love faded away. Who was the problem? Was it him, or her? But he didn't need to know that, after all, he already had someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu's POV:**

I went home that night only to see the lights turned off. I sighed as I saw there was no dinner waiting for me on the table. I loosened the tie around my neck as I walked towards the bedroom. There I saw Lucy, my wife, already sleeping. I don't blame her for not waiting for me until past midnight like in those movies since she doesn't know my secret and completely oblivious to everything.

Having an affair can be quite fun but can be dangerous. Either way, I just want someone who can help me with my needs. I opened the drawer and looked around checking for my pajamas when I saw a box. It was a box, and what was inside is my wedding ring. I didn't want to wear it, especially around Lisanna, my lover. She knows I'm married, but that doesn't mean she's fine with me wearing my ring around her and so I took it off.

Lucy's probably cheating on me anyways. I had always catch her talking on the phone first thing in the morning. I can hear a guy talking over the phone thanks to my sensitive ears. I'm sure Lucy wouldn't even mind if I bring Lisanna in the house. I stripped naked and changed into my sleeping clothes before getting in bed and bidding the world goodnight.

I woke up as I felt the bed violently shift. I looked to where it came from and saw Lucy entering the bathroom just in time before she shut the door close. I sighed as I stand up and began walking to the bathroom door.

I couldn't exactly hear anything except for the rushing of the water probably from the faucet on the sink. I knocked on the door. "Lucy, is everything alright?" I asked and waited for her to answer me. I heard the faucet turned off and the door clicked open.

"Everything's fine." Lucy said as she came out of the bathroom. I took a closer look at Lucy and was shocked when I saw her face. Her face was pale, and it looked like she had been starved near to death by how overweight she actually was. I looked at her clothes and my eyes widened when I saw blood.

"Lucy, why is there a blood on your shirt?" I asked her as panic surged within me. Lucy looked down to her shirt and shook her head. " It's nothing. Just the spilled cranberry juice I was drinking earlier." She said as I watched her retreat in bed. I walked back to bed and tried to get back to sleep.

I woke up that morning as the alarm clock blared throughout the whole room. I got up quickly as I remembered that Dad had prepared me something. I didn't know what but I guess I'll never know if I don't go. That's right, I also have to bring Lucy with me. I looked at Lucy on the bed and saw she was still in the same position as last night.

I shrugged and went inside the bathroom to take a shower before Lucy 'cause every time she goes in, comes out an hour later. After I finished and dressed, I went to Lucy and shook her softly to wake her up. After some time, she still didn't move or even made a sound. That's weird. She would usually wake up in an instant.

"Lucy?" I pulled the blankets as hard as I can but when I finally pulled them off of her, my eyes widened.

"Lucy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV:**

That night, I jolted awake as I felt nauseous to the core. I noticed Natsu sleeping besides me and wanted to tip toe towards the bathroom but in this case, I just bolted right inside the bathroom.

I let out the bile that was bursting out of me into the toilet, only it wasn't chunks of food. I was vomiting out blood. I could hear Natsu calling out my name outside but I was too busy vomiting my stomach out. Intestines might be the next thing I'm gonna vomit if this goes on.

I have lung cancer. No I don't smoke, I don't drink either. It was passed down by genetics, and my father wasn't a help either when he kept smoking. It was passed down from my mother who also got it from her father.

When I finished wiping out the blood on my mouth, I got out and saw Natsu. He was as handsome as ever, who wouldn't miss his face when he hasn't come home for three days straight. I'll bet you he wouldn't even remember what it is tomorrow.

He asked me if I was okay and why I had blood on my clothes, I looked down and there it was. Oops, but I just said it was nothing and made up an excuse and just went back to sleep.

That night, I couldn't sleep as my heart burned. Not to mention, I was like stabbed over and over again in the chest and I was silently gasping for air as it seemed I was being face dunked in a toilet and get to only breathe for a second.

After what seemed like forever, my heart must have had enough of the pain and knocked me out.


End file.
